


Three Years of Love and Not a Moment to Spare

by blanktrigger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanktrigger/pseuds/blanktrigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DaiSuga drabble on their feelings and thoughts for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A DaiSuga drabble on Daichi’s unrequited feelings for Sugawara.
> 
> All it took was one smile and then he knew he would spend every moment thinking of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once doodled something and I wanted to write a drabble on it.
> 
> EDIT: Anything in italics are in first person from Daichi's perspective.

_I first met him two years ago. At first, I didn’t think I would fall in love with him until he showed me that smile…_

_Thinking back on it, I never understood why I was attracted to him… But I was. It wasn’t something I found damaging to my heart. It’s not like guys can’t like other guys…_

_I just never had the courage to tell him…_

_———_

It was the first day of club. The first years stand in line in front of the third years.

“Alright, introduce yourself,” said the current captain.

A few names pass by…

“Sawamura Daichi from Izumitate Middle School. I was also the captain of their team!” with a bow, “Please treat me well!”

One of the senpai told him, “You don’t need to be so uptight! Relax a little.”

“R-right!” then he smiled.

Then the person next to him introduced himself as “Sugawara Koushi.”

Sawamura glanced over as he introduced himself. Something about Sugawara, something about him made Sawamura feel a little strange.

“It couldn’t be an attraction, is it?” he would ask himself.

Maybe it was the air around Sugawara. It felt oddly refreshing after all. It could just be that.

After the formalities are over, they went straight to practicing.

It was only until after practice that Sawamura properly introduced himself, “Hey!”

“Hey, you’re Sawamura, right?”

“Yep! It’s nice to meet you, Sugawara.”

A short handshake was exchanged between them. And then from the corner of their line of sight, there was a shy person there… who looked rather scary, but today’s practice proved otherwise.

They looked over to the shy guy and smiled at him, completely catching him off guard. None the less, he walks up to them.

“U-uh you must be Sugawara and Sawamura.”

Sugawara smiles while extending a hand out to him for a handshake, “And you’re Azumane!”

Sawamura does the same, “Nice to meet you.”

Azumane meekly replied, “I hope you treat me nicely.”

Offhandedly, “You’re not as scary as you look,” Sugawara noted.

“E-eh?!”

“Yeah, there’s something about you that makes you seem… To put it lightly, cowardly?” Sawamura added.

“… I get that a lot,” and Azumane sulks a little.

Let’s just say that it’s a beginning of a new friendship.

————

At first, Sugawara wasn’t even in Sawamura’s radar. He never thought of him as anything more than just a teammate.

But on one odd day though, he noticed that the senpais were calling him “Suga.”

During lunch, he asked, “Hey Suga! Wait, do you mind if I call you that?”

Sugawara simply laughs right after he almost fell off his chair thinking it was a senpai calling for him, “I don’t see why not! We’re going to be teammates after all… And all the senpai have been calling me that so I don’t see why you couldn’t!”

Sawamura laughs, “Great!”

“If that’s the case, then… I’ll call you Daichi!”

It almost made his heart skip a beat, “E-eh?! Uuuh sure…”

It left him in a bit of a daze. His first name rolled off Sugawara’s tongue nicely. It was rather enticing. It almost made him want to ask Sugawara to say it again…

“—ello? Heeyyy!! Daichi… Daichi-kun… …oookay.. Hey Sawamura!”

“Huh? Oh! what was that?”

“What’s up with you today? You’re never usually like this…”

“Well… I… I just have a lot of things in my head,” he can feel his neck heat up from the awkwardness.

Concerned, Sugawara asked, “Do you need to talk about it?”

“H-huh? Well… Not really… I’ll figure it out on my own!”

Sugawara didn’t quite buy it but he felt that it wasn’t best to pry, “Ok then! If you need anything, please don’t be afraid to ask! We’re teammates after all.”

Right… Just teammates…

He smiles, “Of course! Same goes for me as well!”

———

Afterschool…

While the team was returning home from practice, they would also stop by the Foothill Store.

They were one bun short from giving one to everyone. The senpai were not jerks so one of them offered their share. Sugawara said the he doesn’t feel like eating them today so he can have his share. He doesn’t mind not eating one so he gave up his share to someone who wanted it more than he does.

The senpai, who happened to be very hungry for various reasons, thanked him and called him a saint.

Sugawara was shocked but everyone else seemed to agree that his presence was rather refreshing sometimes.

Of course, Sawamura pondered for a moment on what he should do. He has a feeling that Sugawara might actually be hungry but realized that his senpai needed it more than him so he offered his share.

After thinking about it for a minute, Daichi split his bun and hands it to him, “Here.”

Sugawara’s eyes widened, “Y-you don’t have to…”

“You’re hungry aren’t you?”

“W-well…”

Cue Sugawara’s stomach gurgling…

“….”

“….”

His face turned red but was a little hard to see under the sunset orange.

Sawamura tries his best to suppress a laugh.

Sugawara took the half and smiled with lightly tinted cheeks from the aforementioned embarrassment that was his stomach, “Thank you.”

Sawamura stopped laughing and stared in awe almost. It was a genuine smile… It was that smile and that gesture from Sugawara that made Sawamura at the time realize that he likes him.

It was a view he could never forget. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

It was only a moment, but that moment felt like an eternity…

———

From then on, they got closer as teammates and as friends.

Sawamura has thought about telling Sugawara his feelings but in the end…

He’d chicken out and wait for another day, only to try again and put it off once more.

By the time he knew it, two years pass by just like that and he is now a third year.

He told himself, “Today’s the day! I’ll tell him how I feel!”

It was a little weird to tell him during school so he waited till he had practice to see if he can pull him aside for a bit.

Sawamura had it all planned out in his head, but to execute it was an entirely different story.

He was standing a just bit away from the rest of the team. It was just regular drilling practice. Everyone noticed that Sawamura wasn’t himself today and left him alone a bit.

Sugawara was concerned but decided to let him figure it out on his own.

Sawamura was so absorbed into his own thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings until he heard Hinata Shouyou shout out, “Suga-san!!! That was really cool!!!”

Only to make Sugawara a little bashful, smiling with a light blush on his cheeks.

Sawamura happened to look up at the time and his heart nearly stopped. The sight was just too much for him and he put a hand over his face to hide the blush spreading across his face.

Seems like his plans are tossed out of the window for today once more…

Sugawara happened to glance over to him, standing there looking troubled, and called out to him…

———

_I would tell myself to gather up the courage to tell him._

_Every time I see him, I want to reach out to him and pull him close…_

_But the same fear would come back to me…_

 

> Does he like me the way I like him?

_Backing away from my initial plans, I would wait for another time to come. I felt pathetic every time I put it off…_

 

> “Hey Daichi!!”

_I look up only to greeted by the same sincere smile I fell in love with._

_I guess it’s not so bad to put it off for another day…_

 

> “What’s with you today, Suga?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted something bittersweet so I hope that it got across!
> 
> I do feel that this wasn't my absolute best work but I liked typing this.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Part Suga >> Receive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In addition to Sawamura's feelings for Sugawara, what does Suga see from his side?
> 
> Is it unrequited love? Or is it...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's a little late but in the spirit of Valentine's Day, I wanted to post this up!
> 
> Writing a Suga part wasn't intended but I thought, maybe, it would be interesting to write it out...
> 
> 1st person (italics) and 3rd person switch from Suga's POV!

_ I was a first year when I first met him. At that time, I never once thought that it was something more than friendly attraction. _

_ After a while… I felt that it was something more… _

———

Tension is in the air…

Or perhaps just the air around the people who are a little nervous, it was the first day of club after all.

While they had a short self introduction session, he stands there wondering about the rest of his new teammates.

He quickly picked up the name of the person right before him, “Sawamura Daichi.”

Although Sawamura sounded slightly restricted, there was some strength in his voice. The air around him said that he was the type of person who can carry the spirit of the team on his shoulders.

He had no idea why his thoughts were lingering on his new teammate and before he knew it...

It was now his turn! He almost fumbled over his words but he started off strong— refreshing almost, “Sugawara Koushi, 1st year!”

The introductions went by just like that and practice begins...

After practice, Sawamura approached him for a formal introduction, “Hey!”

“Hey, you’re Sawamura, right?”

“Yep! It’s nice to meet you, Sugawara.”

A short handshake between them. Sugawara made notes on Sawamura. Just trivial things that everyone notices, like his hands are different from his to how he shook hands.

There was a larger figure standing just a bit away from them. He seems to be a little shy, despite having such a menacing expression on his face.

They looked over to him and smiled, completely catching him off guard. None the less, he walks up to them.

“U-uh you must be Sugawara and Sawamura.”

Sugawara smiles while extending a hand out for a handshake, “And you’re Azumane!”

Sawamura does the same, “Nice to meet you.”

Azumane meekly replied, “I hope you treat me nicely.”

There was something a little off about Azumane. It was almost as if… Something’s not matching up here.

Sugawara couldn’t help but to point it out, “You’re not as scary as you look."

“E-eh?!”

“Yeah, there’s something about you that makes you seem… To put it lightly, cowardly?” Sawamura added.

Azumane sulks a little, but it’s not enough to get him completely down, “… I get that a lot."

A short pause then laughter amongst themselves.

It was the beginning of a new friendship.

———

As time went by, they all got closer. Sugawara realized that he truly cares for Sawamura, but probably in a very platonic way.

“Could it be love?” he’d wonder…

Only to shoot that down when things don’t seem to line up…

On the day Sawamura decided to call him “Suga,” nothing could make him happier than to get closer to his teammate and friend.

But, he didn’t notice it till during practice...

Sugawara gives Sawamura a good toss. Sawamura yells, “Suga! Nice toss!”

As it enters his ears, something about it made him happy. It sounded nice coming from him. The way he said “Suga” made his heart flutter a little.

Everyone was sort of already calling him that, but Sawamura was probably the first that made him feel this way.

Of course, Sugawara can’t be dazed for too long during practice. He smiles to himself and continued on with practice.

After practice, Sugawara made a good sacrifice for the hunger of another.

That prompted Sawamura to share his with him. Seeing as Sawamura was still dazed after giving him a heartfelt thank you, Sugawara began to laugh a little himself.

“What’s up with you today, Daichi?” he asks.

Sawamura, almost fumbling over his words, said, “N-nothing’s up… What are you talking about?”

Seeing such an expression on Sawamura made Sugawara laugh a little more playfully. For a second, the word “cute” came to mind.

Sawamura pouts knowing he can’t win against Sugawara. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes to relax, before he really embarrasses himself.

Returning the same smile, he replied, “You’re welcome.”

Sugawara stopped smiling and giggling to himself and fixated his eyes on Sawamura. He couldn’t stop staring at such a picture perfect smile. It could just be the sunset lighting adding to the effect but he couldn’t stop looking at him.

He almost stared a little too intently till his hunger brought him back to reality.

It was then Sugawara realized that he may actually like him, but he doesn’t want to say that is love just yet…

———

Till this day, that smile was one Sugawara could never forget.

As he became certain about his feelings for Sawamura, two years went by…

Sugawara pondered about asking Sawamura out but he didn’t want to be too direct about it. Besides, they’re captain and vice captain now! It’d probably get much harder to be so direct, the team is important after all.

Or perhaps, Sugawara wanted an excuse to not put a foot forward.

A feeling of fleeing comes with every unrequited love… Whether it is fear or anxiousness…

Sugawara is to an extent aware of Sawamura’s feelings for him. He notices when the captain would act strangely towards him after all.

He, on the other hand, showed his apparent affection for Sawamura in a more discreet way, and sometimes almost conflicting to another action.

It was almost like a game of stalemate but...

Today, however, everyone noticed how strange Sawamura was acting.

Sugawara left him to sort it out but, he couldn’t help but to be concerned about him.

After seeing Sawamura short circuit, he couldn’t help but to smile. He called out him in response…

Only to get a comment back that brought him back to the day he fell in love...

———

_ Feelings of love I could never understand. I care deeply for everyone I know. Do I like him more? _

_ It’s as plain as day now... _

_ His reply followed by that smile, it never fails to bring me back to that day… _

> “What’s up with you today, Suga?”

_ I laugh and told myself that it was alright, things could stay like this and I wouldn’t mind. _

> “I should be asking you that question!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this definitely felt longer and I definitely lost my drive at the end, it came out not as good as I wanted it to be.


End file.
